Project Summary Given current UH2/3 efforts to develop a cytology-free point of care diagnostic for cervical cancer screening, we propose the following supplement to efficiently answer novel research questions concerning the future introduction and implementation of a novel cervical cancer screening diagnostic into clinical care. For this proposed NCI supplement, we will conduct formative research to identify potential facilitators and barriers of offering HPV self-collection in federally qualified health centers (FQHCs) in North Carolina, United States. Specifically, we will evaluate health service delivery factors related to conducting electronic medical record (EMR) review to identify patients overdue for cervical cancer screening and providing HPV self- collection kits to these patients to increase cervical cancer screening. Aim 1: Identify key factors determining motivation and willingness of FQHC leadership and frontline clinical staff to implement an HPV self-collection intervention. Aim 2: Define health service considerations (logistical, organizational, and resource) for the successful implementation an HPV self-collection intervention in FQHCs. We will conduct focus groups among leadership and frontline staff at FQHCs. We will identify key implementation issues that emerge during focus group discussions and conduct semi- structured interviews with individuals at each participating FQHC who are most directly involved with these identified issues. These data will then be analyzed to evaluate health service delivery factors related to implementing the proposed HPV self-collection intervention.